


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(18)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [18]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(18)（文：十甫）

密室内一双又一双狐疑的眼光，看着樱木突然激动地用右手握着阿部山雄那僵在半空的手，另一只手还不断在他左肩上用力拍着，嘴上则连声嚷着那句话，“原来是你！原来是你！哈哈～真的是你，难怪你的名字那么熟悉……哈哈”

阿部山雄的眼眉轻微地挑了挑，随即笑道，“你认识我吗？”

“认识认识，你就是那个冥龙社的翼龙，对不对？哈哈，你的事跡我听多了……没想到今天可以亲眼见到你？”樱木兴奋地说道。

“哈哈～真是久违的称呼呀！老弟，原来你对我的认识是过去式的……冥龙社早在十二年前就改名为神龙社了，我现在只是一个普通的商人而已……呣，正确一点的说法是，一个混得还不错的商人，哈哈！”阿部山雄开怀地笑了起来，没想到自己那已埋葬了十多年的称号，那个标志着勇猛、打拼岁月的称呼竟在此时被重新挖掘。

“相较于你的现在，你的过去比较精彩。”樱木仍笑嘻嘻地看着阿部山雄。

阿部山雄愣了一下，然后就会意地笑了起来，“看来你老弟很不放心我唷！”

接着，他转过头去对安西教授说，“老师，我想我们应该先向这位黑木先生说出我们之间的来龙去脉比较好，你说是不是？”

“黑木君也是为了谨慎起见……你就详细地说吧。”安西教授瞭解地说道，然后示意大家围着桌子坐下。

“是！”阿部山雄第一个拉开椅子坐下。其他人则纷纷选择离自己最近的位子坐下。

最后入座的流川见只剩下樱木右边的位子是空的，便走了过去。

坐好后，流川饶有深意地看了身旁的樱木一眼，便双手交叉在胸前低垂着头。

感觉到流川的目光，樱木转头向流川看了看，似乎无意识地用手指拂了一下额头，随即又面向阿部山雄。然而，流川却发现，樱木垂在左侧的右手在桌子底下对他摇了摇。过了几秒，显然是害怕他没注意似的，又再摇了摇。

「嗯！」流川心神领会地“应”了一声，然后就往后靠向椅背，准备看樱木玩什么把戏。

“黑木老弟……咳…你不介意我这么称呼你吧？”阿部山雄双眼直视着樱木，微笑地等着樱木的答复。

“嘿嘿，你老哥原来也不愿吃亏唷？”

“当然，我可是一个生意人，精打细算惯了，不愿意做亏本生意的。”

“那你现在是想先拿一些抵押金对不对？”

阿部山雄但笑不语，但脸上的表情明显地写着“是”。

“那你问他要吧！”樱木指了指身边的流川。

同一时间，除了樱木与安西教授，其他五双眼睛──有好奇的，有玩味的，有不解的，皆射向流川。

流川见樱木将阿部山雄递来的矛头转指自己，不禁皱起了眉头，“死白痴！”

一阵爆笑！

“唷～原来黑木君的真名叫死白痴……失礼了……”阿部山雄强忍住笑，虽说得得体，但满脸都是嘻笑之色。

樱木涨红着脸，握紧拳头，对流川怒道，“臭狐狸！你就不能给本天才取个好听的名字吗？”

“反正叫什么名字都是白痴！”

“你！”

“白痴！”

“你有种再叫一次！”

“白痴！”

“我要……”“樱木君！”

原本欲扯住流川衣领的樱木，在听到自己的名字后，立刻停止了动作。

“请樱木君暂且息怒吧，我们谈正事要紧。”安西教授缓缓地说道。声音虽不大，但却有一股威严，使原本嘻声满室的空间立即鸦雀无声。

樱木望着他炯炯有神的眼睛，悻悻然地说道，“好吧，看在你昨晚救我的份上，就听你一次吧！我是樱木花道，来自未来，报告完毕！”说完，拉了拉脖子上的领子，见阿部山雄向他做了个请的手势，知道他不满足于他的“报告”，便又加上一句：“从2503年回来的。”

虽然在座的人，所见所闻皆比一般人多，但樱木此言一出，有部份人还是禁不住发出轻轻的惊叹声。

“谢谢樱木老弟亲自付给的抵押金喔！你果然是老弟唷～与我们相差了将近500年呀！”阿部山雄似笑非笑地道。

“好说好说。现在轮到你卖货了吧？我等着验收呢！”樱木撇了撇嘴。

阿部山雄深吸了一口气，然后说，“首先，我必须向各位申明，你们今天所听到的事情，都必须严加保密，绝不能向外洩露半句……请问，大家可以做到吗？”

“可以！”“是！”除了樱木以外，在座人的回答声虽参差不齐，但都准确地给予肯定的答案。

“谢谢合作！”阿部山雄满意地点点头，然后对安西教授说，“老师，不如由你来说霍士的情况吧？”

“呵呵～还是由阿部君说吧，你头脑较清晰。”安西教授微微一笑。

看到安西教授露出笑容，大家直到此刻才敢将心情放轻松了。

“是！我不客气了！”阿部山雄向安西教授微微俯首，然后抬头环视在座的人，最后将目光锁定在樱木脸上，“我想你大概听说了霍士研究所的真正任务吧？（有意无意地瞥了流川一下）我的神龙社则是做海陆空货运生意，负责国内外进出口贸易的运输。霍士研究所与神龙社这两个风马牛不相及的机构竟会联盟，主要原因是，我们有共同的目标：瘟神！  
瘟神是谁？我们目前不得而知，但可以确定的是，这瘟神是一个庞大的机构或组织，它的触角延伸至世界各地，正暗地里干着散播病毒的勾当！（说到激动处，阿部山雄用力拍了桌子一下）只是，我们不知道他们的目的是什么？但经过我们的反覆思量，也许是用来当作侵略武器，抑或用来消灭一些国家的部份人口吧！  
约三年前，我们神龙社，曾无意中发现，托运的某些货品中，藏有药物违禁品以及不知名的细菌……经霍士化验，竟是一种感冒病毒的新变体，属于第三级病毒（注），对人体或地区社会皆造有威胁性！这引起了我们的猜疑，因为当时国内才刚爆发了流行性感冒肆虐的事件。后来发现，有某个乡区因怀疑流行性感冒肆虐厉害而被人故意纵火，导致村人皆死于非命。这更让我们肯定，这流行性感冒病毒是人为的！一定就是我们手上发现的新兴病毒造成的。  
然而，这批货品竟没有寄件人也没有收件人……经多番追查，还是找不到！  
后来，我们决定不打草惊蛇，便按兵不动，等待那些人故技重施。坦白说，现在日本海陆空三线的货运在由神龙社掌控了，只要我们耐性地等待，那些鱼儿一定会自动游上门的。经过三年的等待，就在我们有一些眉目的时候，我神龙社就发生事故，负责追踪的成员，不是被警方逮补了就是下落不明……”阿部山雄黯然地道。

“哦？你们查到什么？瘟神现形了吗？”樱木突然坐直了身体，声音有一点急促。

阿部山雄摇摇头，眼瞟向赤木刚宪，示意他说话。

赤木看了阿部山雄一眼，干咳了一下清清喉咙，“目前，据我们手上的资料显示，变种的非典病毒以及天花病毒又在蠢蠢欲动。在中国、印度、印尼、泰国等人口稠密的国家平均出现了十五个非典案例；而天花病毒则在非洲大陆肆虐，今天为止，共出现了二十五个案例。虽然世界卫生局已派人去遏止病毒蔓延，但患病人数与日有增无减，实在……”

“我叫你说的是关于洋平留下的线索，谁让你说这个？”阿部山雄皱着眉头说。

赤木脸上微微一变，“我只负责报告霍士的调查工作，其他的事，还是麻烦阿部先生来说明吧。”

“洋平既把线索交予你们，你们就有责任把调查结果在此公开。他虽然是神龙社的人，但负责的工作却与霍士有关，怎么说，也该由霍士来说明吧？”阿部山雄不冷不热地说道。

倏地，宫城良田站了起来，“线索？他给的哪里是线索呀？既然他是神龙社的人，你应该最清楚他所做的工作，也该最了解那个‘线索’，不如交由你来调查，岂不是事半功倍？”

阿部山雄脸上似笑非笑，“我们不是合作伙伴吗？洋平被警方捉走了，高宫、大楠和野间皆下落不明，他留下的那条‘线索’自然由我们来负责解码，何必分工分得如此清楚？”

“你们是你……”宫城本想反唇相讥，但觉衣服被扯了一下，知道是彩子阻止自己再往下说，便硬硬将剩下的话吞进肚子，心有不甘地坐下。

阿部山雄用眼睛环扫了在座的人一眼，“铁男，将那线索拿出来给黑木先生参详，或许他能看出端倪。”

坐在他身旁的鬼冢铁男默默地拿起笔，在摆在他面前的白纸上写了几个字，然后交给阿部山雄。阿部山雄略看了一下，就将纸张推送到樱木面前。

樱木接过一看，只见上面只写了六个英文字母：WINSON

樱木一手拿着那张纸，一手支颐沉思。

密室突然静得连针掉在地上也能听见，大家全神贯注地等着樱木“解码”。

突然，樱木大笑起来，“哈哈～笑死我了！看你生就一副精明相，竟然这么蠢！哈哈～这么简单的线索也要问我！哈哈，真蠢！”

阿部山雄脸带愠意地说，“那么……黑木先生已经知道线索的答案？”

樱木点点头，忍住笑说，“就是……”

＊注：根据日本国立预防卫生与研究所做的“病原体之生物安全分类基准”，病原体被分为四级。级数越低，病原体对个体的危险性越低。目前，被列为第三级病毒的有：HIV、汉他病毒、狂犬病毒等。

本贴由十甫于2003年9月1日14:20:26在“N2”发表


End file.
